Two phase and three phase centrifugal separators are often used to separate fluids having differing densities; such as oil, water and gas. Centrifugal separators do not operate well when processing fluid mixtures that have a high solids content. Solids rapidly accumulate to block orifices. In addition, solids accumulations create an imbalance within the centrifugal separator. A number of means have been used in prior art devices to address this problem of solids accumulation. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,427 a stationary stirrer vane assembly is used. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,766,930 and 4,283,005 spray nozzles are positioned within the interior of the separator. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,190,194 and 2,283,457 screw-type of internal conveyor/scrapers are used.